Stay
by undine-yaha
Summary: Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu untuk menunjukkan cahaya mentari setelah kemenangan. Itu berarti, aku juga tak bisa mendapatkan hatimu kembali... Marco x Maria. RnR please!


Halo!

Makasih sudah mengklik judul ceritaku! Aku undine-yaha!

Fic ini kubuat atas request **Matsura Akimoto**. Semoga Matsura-san dan para pembaca sekalian menyukainya!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu cahaya pagi setelah kemenangan," kataku pada gadis yang kucintai itu, "aku berjanji, Hakushuu akan pergi ke Christmas Bowl."

"**Stay"**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Pairing: Marco x Maria (Himuro)**

**Song: Dang Shin Eun by Stay**

**Marco's POV**

"YA-HAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan kemenangan yang lantang terdengar dari Hiruma serta para pemain Devil Bats lainnya.

"TIM DEIMON DEVIL BATS!" suara komentator terdengar dari speaker, agak berdenging, "mereka memenangkan Turnamen Kantou! Mereka akan ambil bagian di Christmas Bowl!"

Sorak-sorai seluruh anggota tim serta suporter membahana di seluruh stadion. Kepalaku tertunduk perlahan, berusaha menerima kenyataan.

Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar gegap gempita itu. Kalau saja tim kamilah yang sedang berteriak-teriak dan menangis terharu saat ini, tapi sayangnya bukan.

Kami kalah. Hakushuu Dinosaur gagal maju ke Christmas Bowl.

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang lemas ke ruang ganti. Aku terduduk dan bersandar di salah satu sekat dan terdiam, sendirian tanpa siapapun.

Tak lama kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di pintu masuk. Tanpa menoleh, aku sudah tahu siapa dia.

Maria.

"Sudah berakhir…," desahku sambil menertawakan diriku sendiri, "seperti yang kubilang, sudah berakhir…"

Maria tidak menjawab. Kudengar langkah kakinya mendekat.

"Jika mungkin…," kataku lagi, memejamkan mata, "aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tidak ke sini lebih dekat lagi."

Tapi langkah itu terus terdengar. Maria akhirnya duduk bersandar sepertiku, sekat kedua di sebelah kiriku.

Aku tersenyum pasrah. "Seperti biasanya…kau selalu dengan tenang tidak menghiraukan permintaanku…," kataku perlahan, "heh?"

Saat itulah aku teringat janjiku padanya, ketika kami masih bersama.

"_Aku pasti akan memenangkan Christmas Bowl," kataku padanya di tengah salju yang sedang turun, "dengan begitu aku dapat menunjukkan pada Himuro-senpai, cahaya mentari pagi setelah kemenangan!"_

"Kini Maria akan segera lulus," ujarku lemas, "padahal sudah sejauh ini aku berusaha untuk janji itu…"

"_Akan kumenangkan turnamen itu! Apapun akan kukorbankan untuk itu!"_

Aku kembali menertawai diriku sendiri. Ya, segalanya telah kukorbankan demi memenangkan turnamen. Termasuk saat Maria tidak setuju caraku merekrut Gaou ke Hakushuu untuk menghancurkan lawan-lawan kami…

"_Jadi begini caramu?" tanya Maria sedih, "jadi begini caramu untuk meraih kemenangan?"_

Saat itu aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan sedikit senyum dan menjawab…

"_Ya," jawabku, "Ya, benar."_

Lalu aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap langit di atasku ketika Maria melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Itulah aku, lelaki yang selalu melihat ke atas. Hahaha.

Aku tersenyum sinis, kutatap dinding ruangan di depanku dan berkata, "Demi memenangkan segalanya…," kataku, "aku kehilangan segalanya."

"Hal bodoh macam apa yang telah kulakukan?" kataku lagi.

"Kau bermaksud untuk menang," gadis yang lebih tua dariku itu angkat bicara, "ini semua tentang itu, bukan?"

Ketika kuhela nafasku, kudengar suara isak tangis dari gadis itu.

"Lebih dari siapapun…," ujarnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang indah terpejam. Setitik air mata terlihat di ujung matanya itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah seorang pemain American football," ujarnya.

Senyum sinisku kembali muncul.

"Baik sekali kau," ujarku, "bahkan meskipun kau membenci sekali hal itu…"

"Jika aku benar-benar membenci caramu," kata Maria, "aku pasti sudah pensiun menjadi manajer sejak lama."

Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Aah…," aku bereaksi,"aku tak menyadarinya…"

"Seorang pemuda cerdik sepertimu," kata Maria lagi. Nadanya terdengar begitu sedih, "Mengapa kau harus kehilangan arah hanya untuk hal seperti itu?"

Itu…

"Sungguh…," katanya lagi. "Aku tak mengerti…"

Hmh. Aku juga.

Kuberikan senyumku padanya untuk menenangkan hatinya, meskipun saat itu hatiku terasa perih.

Aku kalah, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Itu juga berarti…

Aku tak bisa lagi mendapatkan hatimu kembali.

_Aku ini bodoh, aku memang bodoh._

_Penyesalanku juga sudah sangat terlambat_

_Aku tahu ini semua tak bisa diulang kembali, aku juga tahu bahwa aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi_

-XxX-

Hari ini sekolah dimulai seperti biasa. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa.

Memikirkan peristiwa kemarin, aku mulai merasa frustasi. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, aku hanya duduk termenung di bangkuku, tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sedih, menyesal, entahlah…

"Hei, Marco-kun!"

Kisaragi melayangkan tangannya di depan pandanganku.

"Kau melamun terus seharian ini," ujarnya, "Himuro-senpai sedang menuju kemari."

…

Maria?

Entah kenapa aku langsung beranjak bangun dari tempat dudukku lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas.

Sekilas terlihat bayangan Maria yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasku.

"Hei, Marco-kun!"

Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Kisaragi. Terbayang di benakku wajah Maria yang hanya dapat melihatku berlalu, melihat jas sekolahku yang terkibar.

Aku tak sanggup melihat wajah itu…tak terlepas dari fakta bahwa wajah itu takkan bisa kulihat lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Kucoba menghindar dari sesuatu yang sesungguhnya sangat berharga bagiku…

_Aku benar-benar salah, aku benar-benar minta maaf_

_Aku tak punya kesempatan mengatakan itu padamu, karena aku sendiri tengah terpuruk_

-XxX-

DRRRTTTT….

DRRRTTTT….

Ponselku yang kuletakkan di atas meja bergetar. Ada telepon rupanya.

Kulihat nama yang tertera di layar. Maria?

Kuletakkan kembali ponselku di atas meja. Ia masih mencariku… Sepulang sekolah tadi aku langsung pulang. Aku bolos latihan dan sekarang di sinilah aku, menyesali kekalahanku di kamar. Melakukan hal yang tak berguna.

DRRRTTTT….

DRRRTTTT….

Aku menggeram kesal. Hentikan…menemuimu saja aku tak sanggup, apalagi mendengar suaramu?

Kusambar ponselku dan segera kunonaktifkan. Maaf.

Maafkan aku…

_Jadi, disinilah aku memohon untuk sebuah maaf dengan rasa khawatir_

-XxX-

Pagi ini aku tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Seharusnya kalau aku mencoba menghindar dari Maria dan juga amefuto, aku tak usah masuk saja, ya. Entahlah, di sisi lain aku membutuhkan kedua hal itu, dua hal yang menjadi pemicu semangatku. Namun gara-gara kekalahan kemarin, aku juga ingin menjauh…

Karena aku telah mengecewakan dia. Juga tidak menepati janjiku padanya. Payah.

"Hei."

Lamunanku terhenti karena suara itu. Saat kuangkat kepalaku, Maria sedang berdiri di pintu kelasku, menatapku datar.

"Aku menunggumu," katanya.

…

Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Ya…," aku tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, "kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Pandanganku menerawang ke lantai, tak sanggup menatap mata Maria.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke _meeting_ klub?" suara yang dingin itu terdengar lagi.

Aku melangkah maju untuk menghindarinya lagi, tapi ia bergeser menghalangiku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Maaf, aku tidak bisa…

Kali ini aku bergeser ke arah lain. Ia masih menghalangiku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya memohon.

"Kau pasti tahu alasannya. Aku telah kehilangan semuanya. Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu, bukan?" akhirnya aku menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Kau tidak kehilangan segalanya…," ujarnya, "kau—"

TENG…. TENG…

Maria dikejutkan dengan bel masuk. Ia menghela nafas.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah di halaman samping," ujarnya, "kau harus datang. Kita perlu bicara."

Aku hanya diam, menunggu ia melangkah pergi. Tetapi ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang menghantamku.

"Berjanjilah, kau harus datang."

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu berlalu dari hadapanku.

Hah. Lagi-lagi janji.

Aku terlalu takut untuk berjanji. Aku takut tak bisa menepatinya lagi…

_Aku ini bodoh karena kesombonganku_

_Aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri dengan alkohol dan rasa rokok itu_

_Kedua mataku menangis seharian kaerna aku masih mencintaimu_

_Kau dan aku, kita berdua bagaikan lelucon_

-XxX-

Langit begitu gelap, awan mendung seakan ikut melingkupi hatiku. Jas sekolah yang biasanya hanya kusampirkan di bahu sekarang kupakai dengan benar. Hatiku telah terasa hampa. Aku tak perlu lagi ada hawa dingin yang menusukku.

"Hm?"

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Aku pergi menemui Maria di halaman samping dan terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis bersyal krem itu sekarang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku heran. Maria sedang mendorong sebuah bola salju ukuran sedang ke arahku. Bola itu terbentuk dari tumpukan salju yang sempat turun tadi. Kurasa sebentar lagi juga salju kembali turun.

"Masa' kau tidak tahu?" sindir Maria, "ini bola salju."

Aku tertawa kecil. Oh astaga, ia membuatku tertawa dengan sindirannya.

"Jangan bengong, ayo buat satu lagi yang lebih kecil," ia menyuruh.

"Baiklah, _bellezza_," aku membungkuk hormat pada kaisar wanita sekolah kami itu, lalu mulai membuat bola salju yang lebih kecil. _Bellezza means beauty_.

Aku tak menyadari kalau awan mendung di hatiku perlahan pergi. Kenapa tahu-tahu kami membuat bola salju? Bukankah tadi kami ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu?

"Hei!"

Suara menggelegar memanggil kami berdua. Sesosok raksasa melangkah mendekat.

Gaou?

"Ini untuk kalian berdua," ujar Gaou sambil menyerahkan dua botol cola pada Maria.

"Wah wah, baik sekali," kata Maria sambil tersenyum singkat, "terima kasih."

"Aku hanya ingin pinjam dia sebentar," Gaou menunjukku dengan jarinya yang super besar.

"Hah?" aku terperangah, "aku?"

Melihat senyum seramnya selintas terbayang dia akan murka padaku karena aku menghindari amefuto.

"Jangan lama-lama," Maria mengizinkan dengan wajah datar.

"Ayo!" ajak Gaou. Aku mengangguk ketakutan dan mengikutinya.

Kami menjauh beberapa meter dari Maria. Aku menghela nafas, mengembalikan ketenangan dan wibawaku.

"Kau mau marah padaku karena tak menghiraukan Hakushuu Dinosaur?" tanyaku bersahabat.

"Bukan," jawab Gaou cepat, "bukan karena itu…"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, "Lalu?"

"Gadis itu mencarimu di ruang klub, tapi kau tidak ada. Ia sangat ingin menemuimu. Apa kau sedang terpuruk karena kita kalah?" tanya Gaou _to the point_.

Aku tercenung. "Kau pasti kesal karena kita kalah."

"Aku tidak kesal," mata Gaou bercahaya (kadang itu jadi tanda bahaya), "aku merasa senang bisa menghadapi Kurita. Aku ingin sekali bisa melawan dia lagi!"

Aku tersenyum maklum," Dasar…."

"Kau harus tetap ada di Hakushuu," Gaou berujar semangat, "kita coba lagi tahun depan untuk maju ke Christmas Bowl. Saat itu kau harus carikan aku lawan yang kuat."

"Aku…"

Gaou tak peduli, ia langsung beranjak pergi.

Yah…seharusnya aku bisa setegar dia. Dia tetap menghargai pertandingan yang telah kami lakukan meskipun kami kalah.

Tapi ini bukan soal pertandingan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati tumpukan salju dengan tenang. Menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang dua botol cola.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

Ini soal kau, Maria.

"Bisakah kau buka ini? Aku haus," katanya menggoyangkan botol-botol itu dihadapanku.

"Kenapa kau jadi suka menyuruh?" aku mengerutkan sebelah alisku jahil.

Kuambil satu botol dan kubuka dengan gigiku. Agak dingin. Bagus sekali, salju kembali turun dan kami akan minum soda dingin…

"Bola salju buatanmu sudah kuletakkan di atas bola salju buatanku," ujarnya sehabis meneguk soda. Aku mengamati.

Hei, itu boneka salju.

"Kau membuat boneka salju," kataku.

"Hmmm…," jawab Maria seadanya.

"Katanya ada yang mau kaubicarakan?" tanyaku, kembali ke tujuan awal.

Maria menghela nafas.

"Yah…aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan..," katanya, "kau sudah berusaha keras, bukan?"

_Jangan seperti itu, pikirkanlah. Pikirkan apa yang membawa kita sampai kemari_

_Pikirkanlah lagi, kau akan menyesalinya_

Wajahku kembali murung.

"Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku tak bisa lagi mendapatkan hatimu. Apa ada alasan lain yang lebih menyedihkan?" kataku.

Maria mengambil botol cola kosong dari tanganku, menaruhnya di samping boneka salju kami. Ia menatapku dengan seksama.

"Kaulah yang menyedihkan," ujarnya sinis, "lihat dirimu. Rambut acak-acakan, dasi tidak karuan…"

Ekspresiku berubah terkejut. Aku? Aku yang selalu terlihat _cool and stylish _ini?

Maria tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, kau kaget? Untung aku memberitahumu."

Aku memutar mata biruku dan segera menyisir rambutku yang di-_highlight_ dengan tangan. Maria melangkah mendekat, menyentuh dadaku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sedih melihatmu," tetes-tetes air mata mengaliri pipinya, "tolong jangan seperti ini…"

Aku tertegun menyaksikan ia merapikan dasiku dengan berderai air mata. Gadis yang kucintai….menangis karena diriku…

_Aku tak bisa hidup sedetik pun tanpa dirimu_

_Aku terus saja menangis tak peduli berapa banyak aku minum ataupun jika aku memangkas rambutku_

_Jadi, disinilah aku memohon untuk sebuah maaf dengan rasa khawatir_

Kugerakkan tanganku dengan pasti melingkari pinggangnya dan menarik ia sepenuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Maafkan aku…," ujarku pelan dan sedih, "maafkan aku karena sudah mengecewakanmu…maaf karena aku tak menepati janjiku…"

"Aku tak peduli…," ujar Maria agak terisak, "kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin memang belum saatnya Hakushuu maju ke Christmas Bowl. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjauh…"

Kueratkan pelukanku padanya, seakan salju yang turun akan mengambilnya dariku.

"Selama ini aku terus berada di Hakushuu…agar bisa melihatmu…agar bisa menjagamu…," jelas Maria, "sebentar lagi aku akan lulus…tak bisakah kau terus berada di dekatku? Agar aku bisa menikmati waktuku bersamamu…"

Sedingin apapun dia, dia tetaplah seorang gadis.

"Aku tak bisa menunjukkan cahaya kemenangan itu, maafkan aku….maafkan aku juga karena menghindari kenyataan…," ujarku.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku…karena telah membuatmu menangis…"

Maria bergerak mundur. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku.

"Bukankah tadi aku sedang membenarkan dasimu, cowok menyebalkan?" ujarnya angkuh. Padahal matanya masih basah.

Kuhentikan jemarinya yang sedang ayik bekerja dengan tanganku. Pandangan kami beradu saat kugenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Kutatap ia sepenuh hatiku. Aku ingin ia mendengar teriakan hatiku bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Tangan kananku terangkat, kusentuh wajahnya yang dingin, dan kukecup bibirnya dengan bibirku.

_Aku ini bodoh karena kesombonganku_

_Aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri dengan alkohol dan rasa rokok itu_

_Kedua mataku menangis seharian kaerna aku masih mencintaimu_

_Kau dan aku, kita berdua bagaikan lelucon_

"Hei…," ujarnya pelan ketika aku melepas ciumanku.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. "Terima kasih karena telah bersamaku selama ini…meskipun aku telah membuatmu kesal…"

Aku menghela nafas, "Meskipun kau sudah lulus nanti, maukah kau tetap mendampingiku? Tetap ada di 'sini'?" kutekan telapak tangannya yang kugenggam ke dadaku, ke jantungku.

"Kau…perlu tahu sesuatu…," tiba-tiba Maria berkata. Pipinya mulai memerah. Apa karena udara dingin? Atau…?

"Apa itu?" tanyaku kasual.

"Aku tak butuh cahaya mentari setelah kemenangan," katanya dengan senyum _cool_, "karena aku sudah memiliki cahaya yang paling berharga. Cahaya dalam hidupku."

Aku balas tersenyum, tak kalah _cool_ dari Maria, "Itu pasti aku, ya?"

Ia tertawa kecil dan mendorongku menjauh.

"Dasar menyebalkan," ujarnya. Aku nyengir.

Ia berbalik dan memasang salah satu botol cola tadi sebagai hidung untuk boneka salju kami. Aku berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya, sedangkan ia tersenyum sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang dingin.

Sama seperti saat kami bersama dulu.

"Perasaan ini…sama seperti dulu…," ujarku sentimentil.

"Aha," ia mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang kita masih seperti dulu?" tanyaku jahil dan pede. Singkatnya, apa kita jadian lagi?

Maria mengangkat alisnya dan berkata, "Menurutmu?"

Aku tertawa kecil dan merangkulnya mendekat.

"Menurutku, tentu saja," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," katanya santai dan melegakan hatiku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

Maria akan tetap di sisiku, tetap bersamaku.

Meskipun nanti ia akan lulus…ia akan tetap ada di sini, di hatiku.

_Jangan lagi kauhancurkan dirimu sendiri…_

-THE END-

Kyaa! selesai!

Ceritanya simpel banget ya? OOC nggak?

Makasih banyak untuk Matsura-san yang sudah memberitahu banyak hal tentang Marco dan Maria… xD

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, semoga suka ya! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan…

Mind to review? Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Comin' at ya: Chapter 5 Grow Up! Flowers dan…Kakei x Maki fanfiction!

See ya next time!

Sign, undine-yaha


End file.
